When equipment such as sports balls, cones, gloves, helmets etc. are stored in a storage bin, it can be difficult to retrieve a particular item that is at the bottom of a pile in the bin. Also, the assembly of a storage bin for holding such items can be cumbersome, especially when the bin includes multiple rails attached to a frame.